Sauron (Primal Rage)
Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, possibly higher Name: Sauron Origin: Primal Rage Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: Draconian, Tyrannosaurus Rex, God of hunger, thirst, eternity, and water Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic and Morality Manipulation (Any human that witnesses a Draconian will be compelled to serve and worship it if they are not already in service to another), Telepathy (Can share thoughts with his shaman and give them telepathic orders), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Unknown level, Can recover from any wounds not inflicted by another god, and it is unknown if even other gods can permanently kill him via conventional means.), Sound Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Some degree of resistance to Magic and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Comparable to Blizzard and Diablo, Often considered the strongest of the gods in terms of raw power, Created Neo Urth by fighting with the other gods, Broke off one of Necrosan's wings) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight with Armadon, the God of Thunder, who uses lightning and electrical currents as attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class, possibly higher (Able to rip apart beings of similar durability to his own with his jaws, Can cause earthquakes merely by stomping on the ground) Durability: Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Can take numerous hits from the other gods, Took hits from Necrosan). Immortality makes him very difficult to kill. Stamina: Immense, potentially limitless as long as he has a steady supply of food Range: Several meters by virtue of sheer size, hundreds of meters with sound attacks, much farther with earthquakes, hundreds of thousands of kilometers with telepathy Standard Equipment: Human followers Intelligence: Incredibly high, though most of Sauron's actions are driven by his hunger Weaknesses: Sauron will lose his immortality if he does not feast on human flesh. His ending in the unreleased Primal Rage II ''seems to imply that eventually, after being fed by his tribe of followers, who made reproduction and capture of their enemies as sacrifies their top priority, he lost this weakness as his hunger was finally sated, presumably allowing him to remain immortal without devouring humans. However, since Sauron's ending in the first game shows that he was able to devour the majority of all human life on Urth and still not be sated, this was likely after many years and a constant supply of sacrifices. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Primal Scream:' Sauron releases a powerful roar, briefly creating a barrier of sound around himself which damages any foes standing too close, causes temporary deafness and inability to function, and nullifies projectiles. *'Earthquake Stomp:' Sauron jumps up and stomps on the ground, causing an earthquake powerful enough to fling multiple-ton dino-beasts into the air. *'Cranium Crusher:' Sauron leaps into the air, slamming his incredibly thick and heavy skull into his opponent. *'Leaping Bone Bash:' In a sudden burst of speed, Sauron launches himself onto his foe, stomping them into the ground before tearing off a large chunk of their body with his jaws. *'Stun Roar:' Sauron fires a powerful wave of sound from his mouth, damaging his enemies while simultaneously stunning them. *'Air Throw:' Sauron leaps upward, grabbing an airborne foe before flinging them into the ground. *'Neck Throw:' Sauron bites down on the neck of his opponent and proceeds to toss them away. *'Chomp a Human:' Sauron leans down, devouring one of his worshipers in a single bite, healing his wounds and allowing him to retain his immortality. *'Carnage:' Sauron bites onto his foe's neck, sinking his teeth in before violently tearing out their throat. *'Flesh Eating:' Sauron approaches a fallen enemy, holding them down before tearing them open, feasting on their flesh. *'Grape Crusher:' Sauron jumps into the air, vanishing from sight before immediately plummeting back down and stomping on his foe, reducing them to nothing more than a smear on the ground. Gallery Sauron ending.png|"Sauron is the god of Hunger. When released from his sleep of ages by the catastrophe, he soon realized that he must devour human flesh to remain immortal. The hungry hordes of humanity worshipped him, but lived in dread fear of his presence. Many humans soon sought refuge with other rulers of the planet. Sauron had no choice but to defeat the others in order to feast on their followers. Now that he has devoured most of the land, he sets off in quest of new lands, and new meals..." sauron eating.png|Sauron prepares to devour members of his tribe in order to keep his immortality. Sauron vs talon.gif|Sauron demonstrates his powerful Leaping Bone Bash on Talon. PR intro 5.png|Sauron rising from the ocean during the Cataclysm. Sauron carnage.gif|Sauron finishes a foe by brutally tearing out their throat. Sauron PR2.jpg|Sauron as he appears in Primal Rage II. Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Primal Rage Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Murderers Category:Berserkers Category:Telepaths Category:Dream Users Category:Leaders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Playable Characters